Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a gamma curve and color coordinate adjusting apparatus and method and more particularly, to the gamma curve and color coordinate adjusting method according to a color analyzing data.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of electronic technologies, people's demands for information have been significantly increased. Accordingly, a high performance display system is necessary for an electronic apparatus.
With respect to a conventional display system, the gamma curve and optical color coordinate are always adjusted by manual. However, there are many sets of gamma registers needed to be filled up. It is a difficult job to fill up all of the gamma registers of a display system correctly. That is, it is an important course for engineers to generated information for the gamma registers efficiency and correctly.